


Finding a light in the darkest of hours

by lionc



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Kylux - Freeform, Love, M/M, comfort seeking, light side of the force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionc/pseuds/lionc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pull to the light side of the force leaves Kylo ren confused and speechless, Hux doen't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding a light in the darkest of hours

It's quiet in the control room of the finalizer, although the endless darkness outside filled with twinkling, dying stars and gigantic dead planets with their suns, could not show any time or bio-clock. 

Time is a strange concept if you find yourself in space. Far from any living being or civilization, you only have the crew you bring with you. As a general this comes with great responsibility for their safety and well being on your ship. Otherwise you wouldn't be chosen for this position. 

Thankfully everyone on the finalizer has a bio-clock, the ship had made sure of that. The crew just finished a 9-hour shift and could abandon their working places and head to their sleeping cabins. Here they enjoyed some spare time in their rooms, sleep would come shortly after. 

the night-shift on the other hand were not standard operators but special trained Stormtroopers. Their numbers were less but they were more heavily armed and of better physique. Trained for their alertness to keep an eye out and protect the ship from any outside threats, at all costs. 

The general of the fleet sat by the cold conference table in the middle of the control room. He was reading important paper files with a frown and finished some administration work. 

He had much to catch up to because of some chaotic incidents that had occurred during the day. Determined to finish up before heading back to his sleeping quarters.  
Two other crewmembers also remained in the control room, sitting in front of large screens typing in all sorts of codes and keeping up coordinates. They made a ticking noise in the background, waiting anxiously for the nightshift to arrive. 

The past few days had been a living hell for Hux. Especially after the destruction of Starkiller everything took a whole other direction. Old plans were taken aside and new plans had to be made and carried out properly. Hux had given over the command to Phasma. He had no other choice but to trust her because his hands were full of different problems he first had to take care of. 

Somehow she was doing a marvelous job at that. It's not likely Hux would praise her for it, it's just how the job was supposed to go. In that case he was as hard as a cut stone and never showed any emotion, he didn't even had shed a tear for the crewmembers who hadn't made it. He always kept a calm plain face of control. From the perfect folds in his uniform to his straight posture, he exuded absolute authority and didn't let anyone question his decisions or potency. His crew respected him for that. However after the failed mission of the starkiller, Hux clearly had underestimated the rebels. He had thought they wouldn't form a real threat to one of the mightiest weapons of the universe. But had been so wrong and that not only costed a lot of deaths but also the whole planet itself. 

It never has been easy to report directly to Snoke, for Hux the room always felt tight and muggy when the talking hologram of Snoke appeared before him. But the moment he needed to explain the old shady creature his most appreciated weapon was destroyed from the inside out by rebels. He knew as a general that his reputation was undoubtedly ruined.  
Despite the fact that Snoke ordered him to bring Kylo and did not precisely mentioned his failures, the silence insinuated something far more frightening to Hux.  
If they would enter his headquarters he wasn't really looking forward to the meeting. 

Hux only silently hoped it would at least be a clean and quick death and didn't want to think about the other possibilities or punishments, in which he knew Snoke took great pleasure in by fulfilling it himself. 

But he was determined to not be afraid. He'd seen enough of death already in his life to even fear it anymore, In his youth he had to do anything to survive, participating in murder was one of them. 

Growing up in the slum wasn't for the faint hearted and Hux had learned when his time would come, he'd not back down for it but embrace it in all it's beauty and bleakness. 

He accomplished many things in his life, by help building up and creating all sorts of fortunate projects with his ideas and his strong-minded sharpness and intelligence. If it wasn't for that, he wouldn't be wearing these fancy clothes and well earned medals. As well as his honor and reputation, but well .. so far for the honor. 

"Goodnight general", Hux raised his chin and saw the last two day-shifters leaving their working places. Stormtroopers walked through the hissing door.  
"G'night," he said back, quietly the night shift passed the two and walked to their places to stand guard. Like lifeless white robots. He sighed, cold crept up in his shoulders and skin, since the day of their defeat he was extremely cold as if he carried the freezing ghost of the wrecked planet within him. 

Already used to their silent presence, Hux didn't had the inclination to greet them, just stood up from the table and walked over to the left side of the control room. He grabbed a black temperate thick cloak, laid it around his shoulders and fastened it with a clasp. During the day he could coop with it and constantly was distracted by the work and the people he needed to give directions to. But when the night arrived and Hux was on his own again, the vicious cold came up to the surface and took hold of his well-being. 

Slightly annoyed He pulled the fabric closer and made sure everything was tightly covered except for his head and legs. 'Well, some dignity had to be preserved', Hux thought and rubbed his numb hands briefly. After that he walked back to the cold brilliant table and glanced for a moment at the insight of his wrist, eyeing the luminous numbers on his skin, that indicated his bio-clock or shortly said, what time it was ~ Past 11 pm ~ 

He had been awake for a mere 20 hours now. 66 hours to go and then he'd arrive at his final destination.  
A grin crept down his face because of the symbolic irony the number contained, 'the devil would come soon', He thought sadly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> Thank you so much for reading my first ff!  
> As you may see, English is not my first language ... so if you see any typos, please let me know in the comments below <3 It's really appreciated!!  
> A second chapter will arrive shortly.


End file.
